What happened to my life
by Wolfpup97
Summary: It all started when I wandered into the devil's forest. I don't know why I went there. I just felt a certain pull to the place. I ended up getting lost, so I just kept on wondering around. And that's when things got weird.
1. Chapter 1 How we met

What happened to my life.

Chapter 1: How we met.

Darkness surrounds me everywhere, blacker than twelve moonless midnights, eyes gleaming all around. I scream and run, but there's someone there waiting for me, I can feel it, but I can't see. I scream into the darkness saying,

"Who are you!? Where am I?" I keep running never looking back, but once all I see are his eyes. Those milk chocolate eyes. But who is he!?

I stop, turn around, and he's not there.

I scream "What are you?"

All I hear is "Run away, now go. It's not safe here. You must leave and never return." I was breathless.

His voice was so crisp and clear. I felt as if I was being sung to sleep by an angel. His words caressed my very soul. Then out of the darkness, he came. His black majestic wings unfurled. His face looked so smooth, with not one blemish found. His skin looked like a mix between white chocolate and caramel, but with the perfect type of blend. His hair was so dark, but at the same time shinier than all the stars. His hair had the perfect wave to it that I just wanted to run my fingers through it for all of eternity.

He reached out to me and said, "Do as I say. Danger awaits your arrival here, and it must not know of you. Run that way as fast as you can."

He pointed to the left, toward a very dim light.

All I think to say is "I can't leave you h-"

He stops me with an embrace so loving, so caring that I melt in his arms. His lips feel so smooth against mine. He wraps his wings around us as the kiss deepens. Still in his arms surrounded by his wings,

I stop the kiss, and say, "You must come with me." When I looked into his eyes, all I saw was pure shock and horror. I was about to turn my head around when an ice cold hand was on my shoulder. I winced as I was pulled back, closer to this ice cold body.

A deep, male voice whispered in my ear "we're so glad you came. Come. It's time for the ceremony to begin."

Then all of a sudden I was pulled away from the ice cold man, and back to the warmth of the man with wings. Before I knew it we were in the cold, night air. I started screaming.

After we were above the treetops, we hovered, and he said, "If I tell you my name, will you please stop screaming?"

After some thought I said "Yes, I'll stop screaming."

He took a deep breath, looked into my eyes, and said, "My name is Michael, and I know I have black wings, but I'm not evil."

I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

So I asked "What are you then? And who was touching me?"


	2. Chapter 2 What

What happened to my life.

Chapter 2: What's going on?!

Authors note: hi sorry if I'm taking a long time. I'm kinda lazy right now. But please R&R (no flames). This is my very first story so I'm really hoping it turns out great and that everyone likes it. If you don't like then don't read or review. Thank you!

Chapter 2: What's going on?!

I saw worry in his eyes, but then Michael said, "The man who was touching you was Lucifer, and he IS evil. Now I will tell you what I am, but you cannot scream, ok?" I nodded my head yes. "What I am is a demi-angel. Meaning that I am 50% angel, 25% devil, and 25% human, which is why I look human, and why my wings are black. My father is the archangel Gabriel who was tricked by a beautiful worker of the devil. I still haven't met my mother and I don't intend to. But before you can ask, we're going far away from here. Here is the devil's forest. Now, let's go."

Michael then began to fly us to who knows where. As we flew I thought to myself "He saved my life, he's part angel part darkened human or whatever, he hasn't lied to me, he must care for me, but why am I so special?" I continued to think it over for the next half hour.

In the end, I decided to ask him "Why me?"

All he said was "What?"

So I asked "Well, why me? Why am I so special? All my life I've been on the outside trying to get in. So why am I so special?"

Michael sighed in annoyance. He asked me if I really wanted to know, and I said yes. And that was when my happy go lucky world came crashing down in front of me with his next words. He said "The reason you are so special is because you have power beyond belief. With the correct training you could suppress Lucifer with your little pinky. Also you have the purest wings in the entire universe. You have the ability to control all the elements. And so much more that I can't even begin to comprehend it. One day you'll be able to fly a thousand times faster than me. The reason Lucifer wants you is because you haven't been tainted by al the evil in the world. You contained the purest power in the world. That's why."

Michael didn't say it but out loud, but thought "But to me it's your personality that makes you special." Shortly after Michael thought it, he said to himself, "Damn."

I didn't say anything for a while, then said, "Thank you, for everything." Then I focused real hard and sent him a thought message saying, "And I'm glad my first kiss was with you," and snuggled into his chest.

Michael started blushing, but placed a kiss, as light as a feather, atop her head, causing her to nuzzle in closer and fall asleep. About ten hours later, she woke up and yawned, what Michael considered the cutest yawn ever, and she asked him "Where are we, and how long have we been flying?" The only thing he said was "We're right above Des Moines, Iowa and we've been flying for about twelve hours. I think we're a safe distance from the forest. You wanna stop for food and take a break?"

I said "Yeah, and plus I just realized how hungry I am." As we slowly descended into the nearby woods, my back began to tingle and I felt a strange push and pull. So I told Michael what was going on and he started to move faster and farther into the forest. Within seconds we were on the ground and in the middle of nowhere. Soon after we landed I saw my handprints on Michael's back. I assumed I had burned him unintentionally and I would take care of it later for him, but at the moment I felt as if my back was going to rip in to pieces if we didn't do something fast. I asked Michael "Is your back ok? And also, what the hell is happening to me? My body feels like it's going to break from something."

Michael simply nodded and said "No you didn't hurt me. And what's happening is that your powers have awakened and your wings are trying to break free of their "supposed" cage. So therefore meaning that as you slept, you accepted your powers and so now it is time for your wings to be released."

As he finished talking, I began to glow faintly. Then Michael said "Listen to me, you need to relax. Now I want you to imagine that your wings are free."

I did as I was told and when I looked back behind me I saw beautiful, majestic, glowing white wings. When I looked down my shirt was tattered and torn to pieces. I looked up at Michael and asked "Now, what am I supposed to do about a shirt? And also where are we going to be staying for the night? Speaking of which, how do you expect us to pay for it?" after saying all that I realized that Michael still had the burn marks on his back. I went over to him and ripped his shirt in half, and then I focused really hard to make my hands turn ice cold in order to ease the pain.


End file.
